


Teenage Dream

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Noah Walker and Jude Adams Foster are that couple. What couple you ask?  Theyre the 'IT' couple. The inseparable, madly in love,can't keep their hands off one another couple..Life seems like a walk in the park until something unplanned happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg here we go.  
> I dont think y'all are ready for this,  
> Cause i know im not.  
> But here we go.  
> Enjoy!  
> Leave some love!

Thanksgiving at the Adams Fosters was crazy as per usual. The sibilings brought their spouses, of course Jude invited Noah and Noah invited his mom to tag along. 

This year was different though. 

Noah recently told Jude the big news and they had decided thanksgiving would be a good time to drop the bomb on everyone. 

It was so loud in the dining room and Noah felt so out of place. Everybody was just going about their own thing, settling with food and chatting amongst themselves. 

Jude brought Noah a plate of food and sat beside him gently rubbing his back. "You okay?"he asked softly. 

Noah tore his eyes from the centerpiece on the table and looked at Jude nodding a little."All things considered yeah.."he breathed out. 

Mangaing to keep this a secert was hard because Noah was starting to get morning sickness which by the way was really 'all day' sickness. 

"Its gonna be okay."Jude said as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Sure. Sure it would be fine Jude, after all it's not like Jude's the one carrying or anything. Not like his perfect lean.. Hot.. Body would change. 

"Yeah."Noah mumbled. 

Noah was seventeen and jude was sixteen, this was an accident. They had messed up one time. Once. But all options considered, abortion was the first thing off the table. No way in hell Noah could go through with that. Which left keeping it or adoption.. 

Given the fact his boyfriend is a former foster kid, the system being too unreliable. It put Noah off immediately, he wasnt about to put this innocent thing through any of that. 

"I think im gonna be sick."Noah mumbled."It's just nerves." Jude said.

Noah shook his head."n-no.. Im gonna.."he got up and quickly made an exit to the bathroom. Jude watched him before feeling many eyes on him. "Uh.. He's .. I'm gonna go check on him.."Jude said awkwardly excusing himself from the table. 

In the bathroom Noah was on the floor leaning over the porcelain throne, emptying any contents of his stomach into it. Jude closed the door behind him and locked it and the other door.  

Crouching down behind his boyfriend he rubbed his back gently. "Maybe we should just go to bed.. "He said. It was only 5pm but Noah didnt look too good. 

"No.."he shook his head a little. "Im fin-"he paused as more came up. He didn't think he had anything else in him to throw up but he surprised himself. 

Jude sighed and sat beside him continuing to rub his back."we don't have to tell them yet.."he said softly. 

Noah looked toward his boyfriend."Its only going to get harder to hide."he said. "What are you gonna say when this.."he gestured to his stomach."Goes from this.."he lifted his shirt a bit showing off his small baby bump, he was just starting to show. "Turns into this.."he gestured a huge bump. "Then what are you gonna say?"he asked eyeing his boyfriend. 

Jude chewed his lower lip in thought."I dunno.."he said honestly. 

"We have to tell them Jude.."Noah ran his fingers through his own hair. "Fuckin' teen parent.."he mumbled.  Jude watched his boyfriend for a moment. 

"Might as well just go on sixteen and pregnant."Noah looked at Jude again. "It is your fault.."he poked his boyfriend chest. 

"How? How is it my fault.. I mean other than the fact it's my... Ya know.."he said. 

Noah arched an eyebrow. "Yeah its yours. Your baby,baby. Youre gonna be a dad."he leaned back a bit. " but its your fault for fucking me without a condom."he said. 

Jude cocked an eyebrow. "If i remember correctly it was you who said and i quote 'fuck the condom just gimmie your dick already. ' he smirked a bit. Sometimes Noah got really into the heat of the moment and he hated waiting. 

"Yeah.. Okay.. But you're the one that listened. "He said. 

Jude laughed a little."i was giving my horny boyfriend what he wanted. "He said. "And you didnt wanna wait for me to go get some condoms from the store.."he pointed out. 

\--------

_Noahs back hit the wall as Jude crowded him against it, lips crashing into lips with a messy make out. It was all hands, groping and stripping the clothes from one another._

_"Fuck yes."Noah breathed as Jude's lips attacked his exposed neck,nipping,sucking and leaving hickeys behind._

_Jude pushed himself up against Noah causing him to moan as he tilted his head back._

_"Get it off."Noah breathed as he pulled on Judes t-shirt._

_Jude pulled back just long enough to get his shirt off and toss it aside, he then pulled Noahs off and discarded it._

_"Mm"They moaned in unison as their lips crashed into one anothers again. Noah slid his hands down to Judes ass pulling his boyfriend closer as he groped his ass._

_Jude pulled Noah away from the wall as they made out,tongues dancing as Jude walked backwards toward the bed._

_"Take these off."Jude mumbled as he undid his boyfriends jeans and shoved them down._

_Jude turned them around and gently shoved his boyfriend onto the bed._

_'Oof' Noah breathed out as his back hit the soft matteress. His brown eyes full of lust as he reached up to get Judes jeans off._

_Jude paused. "Babe. Babe wait.."he said grabbing Noahs hands._

_Noah groaned frustrated."What ? Come on.. Take them off."he groaned. "I Dont have any condoms.." Jude said. "So?"Noah said as he pulled Jude closer. "C'mon."he begged._

_"Babe.. I can just go get some real quick.. Five minutes.." He went to pull away but Noah had other plans."  No.. Cmon.. Fuck the condoms just gimme your dick already."he pulled jude over by his jeans and proceeded to pull those down his boyfriends legs._

_Jude chewed his lower lip in thought but Noah didnt give him much time to think before distracting him with that beautifully skilled mouth._

_"Fuck."Jude breathed out as Noahs mouth wrapped around his length. "Fuck yes."he mumbled running his fingers through Noahs hair slowly._

_If there's one thing Noah did well it was use sex for his own gain. He was more needy than Jude when it came to rolling around in the sheets. Not that Jude complained at all. He loved every second._

_After a couple minutes of Noah working him over with his mouth, Jude tugged his hair gently. "fine. Have it your way babe."He said as he leaned down to kiss Noah roughly._

_It was back and forth between who would be on top. It started as Jude and then Noah took control effectively dominating his boyfriend. Jude let him have his way with him for a while._

_Noah loved topping Jude like this, hands splayed on his boyfriends chest as he rode him. Watching Judes face twist in pleasure. "Mmm fuck me yes baby."Noah groaned._

_Jude enjoyed the show Noah put on for him, the way he moaned the way his freckled body moved and the way it felt under his hands. He loved the way Noah looked when he was fully into it. Jude had studied every single curve and every single freckle of that body and he was still memorized by it. By his boyfriend._

_He let Noah have his fun before deciding to take charge himself,he rolled them over and planted a hot rough kiss to his lips. "So fuckin'hot baby."he breathed out as he thrust into his needy boyfriend._

_\------_

Noah leaned over the toilet again feeling like he was going to throw up again but this time nothing came up. He sighed. "Okay. So its my fault. "He groaned. 

Jude gently brushed Noahs hair back slowly."you didn't knock yourself up."he said softly.

Noah met Judes eyes and bit his lower lip.  "why. Why are you so hot. "He leaned his head back with a sigh. 

Jude chuckled. "I can ask you the same thing." 

A few minutes later Noah got all cleaned up and felt a little better. After using some mouthwash he turned to Jude. "Do i look like shit?"he asked. 

Jude looked him over and shook his head. "No, you look hot."he winked. 

Noah gave him a look. "You dont have to lie to me." He said with a sigh. 

Jude grabbed his boyfriends hands and pulled him closer, instead of saying anything he pressed a deep kiss to his lips letting Noah know exactly what he thought as he slid a hand to his boyfriends ass.

"Not lying."he whispered against his lips. 

Noah shivered a little as he looked up meeting Judes eyes. " I love you."he said softly. 

Jude smiled. "I love you too sexy."he kissed him again. 

\------

Back at the table everyone was still talking and eating,enjoying one anothers company.  Noah and Jude took their seats again silently. Noah hesitated but then tried to eat a little. 

Jude kept an eye on him as he ate his own food. 

At some point in the conversation someone asked how Jude was doing. 

"Oh. Im good..uhm schools good just trying to take it day by day."he shrugged." Im passing so thats also a plus."he said.

"How are you Noah?"Lena asked softly.

Noahs eyes widened for a moment."me?"he asked. "Oh "he shook his head."Im good."he nodded."ive got my break work done already.. And Im passing classes so.. Its going well."he nodded.

Recently Noah was put into Anchor Beach with Jude and Taylor. It took adjusting but he realzied he had been ahead of most kids in the classes. 

"That's good."Lena said with a smile. " Are you feeling okay?"she asked. 

Noah glanced toward Jude before nodding."Yeah i just.. Needed to breath for a minute. " he said.

Lena nodded. 

Conversation turned away from them. 

The night dragged on,they spread out in other rooms and drank,ate food and all. 

Noah and jude would normally sneak some booze and go hide out for a while. 

But now they were drinking hot coco,Noah was sitting on Judes lap as people spoke around them. 

Noah set his cup down as did jude. Noah shifted and jude bit his lower lip. "Babe."he said.

Noah arched a brow."yeah?"he asked. 

Jude pulled him closer gently sneaking a hand up Noahs shirt to rub his belly gently. 

Noah grabbed a blanket and covered them up. "What are you doing?"he asked. 

Jude shrugged. "I thought maybe it would feel good.."he said whispered in his ear.

Noah settled against him.  " cmon.. We havent told them.."he mumbled.

Judes fingers traced random patterns on Noahs belly. " Whenever youre ready baby."he said softly.

Noah went quiet for a while, everyone else sort of came into the living room on their own to continue conversations and all. 

Noah was all cuddled up to Jude under the blanket. Eyes closed as Judes fingers gently rubbed his belly. He was starting to get a small bump he could easily hide it still though.

Jude pressed a kiss to Noahs cheek.

Everybody was there with the exception of Brandon and his wife as they were in the hospital. She had gone into labor on the way over. The family would be called when more action started happening.  

They were all excitedly talking about the baby and all. 

Noah was a little uneasy with all the baby talk given his current condition.. 

"I'm pregnant."he mumbled to himself.

He just kept hearing 'baby' this and 'baby ' that. 'Baby. ' 'baby ' baby' 

Finally he just blurted it out. 

"I'm pregnant."he said louder. 

Slowly Judes siblings and moms looked toward the boys. Noahs mom turned her attention to her son. 

"What was that hun?"she asked softly. 

Noah slowly looked toward her. "I'm.. Mom I'm pregnant.."he repeated a third time so that everyone could hear him. 

"Y-youre..pregnant?"she asked a little taken back.

Noah nodded. "i am.. "He said as he shifted on Judes lap. "I'm pregnant and it's Judes. "He said finally addressing everyone else. 

Jude not looking surprised glanced toward his family,gauging their experssions. 

"Jude you knew?" Callie asked.

He nodded. " yeah."he said softly. 

"How long?" Stef asked.

"Two months.."Jude said carefully.

"You're two months along?" Nicole-Noahs mom - asked.

Noah gave her a small smile. "Three actually..three  months"he said. "I found out in the end of September.."he said biting his lower lip. 

Noah was sporting a small baby bump from his usual lean body. The bump was present but still he was able to hide it easily .

Everyones eyes were on Jude and Noah, it was quiet for a moment. "Earlier you were sick?.."Nicole asked softly. 

Noah nodded slowly. "Yeah"he breathed out. 

Mariana decided she would break the ice. "Well congratulations judicorn and Noahkinz. "She got up to give them both hugs. "Youre gonna have one adorable baby."she mused. 

Both Jude and noah cracked a smile at her. "thank you."Jude said softly. 

They were both well prepared for the whole 'youre way too young to be having kids.'speech'. They knew moms would wanna talk options and they may have to argue about whose doing what.. 

"Have you decided what youre going to do?" stef asked. 

Noah looked toward her. "We're keeping it.. I cant do abortion... And with the system being the way it is.. It scares me.. So it would be safest with us."he said. 

Jude gently squeezed his hand. "We wanna keep it."he pressed a kiss to Noahs cheek. 

They were kids but they were insanely in love, they knew one another better than anyone else.

"It's crazy.. We know but we're gonna do it.. We're gonna make it work."Jude said. 

Noah shifted to wrap his arms around Jude. 

They may be scared but they were ready to dive into this thing together. 

 


	2. Like Wild Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theyre back to school for a short time and someone heard Lena talking to a teacher about one of the students being pregnant.  
> Rumors spread like wild fire. 
> 
> Leave me some love!

They were back to school and for the most part Jude and Noah were easily able to keep the secret.

It was lunch time which the boys shared,jude was leaning back against the wall with Noah between his legs and his back resting against Judes front. 

They were talking about classes and their lunches. Noah made Jude promise there would be no baby talk at school what so ever. 

"Feeling better?"Jude asked softly. 

Noah spent most of his study period in the bathroom throwing up. Jude felt bad that he wasnt right there with him. 

"Much."The freckle faced teen replied. "Thanks."he kissed Jude gently. 

They went back to eating, Noah took a sip of his drink when Taylor finally came over. 

"Where have you been?"Jude asked.

Taylor sat down and looked at them"in line. Anyways listen theres more important things."she said. "Did you guys hear? Someones pregnant." 

Noah nearly choked on the water he was drinking and Jude dropped the carrot he was eating. "What?" They asked in unison. 

Taylor nodded. "I know its crazy. Daria heard from jack and Jack said he heard some teachers talking about it. He never got a name but you guyss someones pregnant!" She said.

Jude and Noah shared a look."rumors.. "Jude started. 

Noah nodded. "Taylor, they're just rumors.. I mean rumors spread like wild fire.. And Im sure if its true, then who ever it is, would rather stay out of the lime light.. So.. We should just ignore it .. "

Jude nodded."Yeah. If it were true,whoever it was would probably rather have support.. Rather than being the schools target of gossip."

Noah nodded."Yeah."he agreed. 

"Wow.. You guys are oddily uninterested in this."she mused as she started in on her food. 

When Noah first started at anchor beach there were rumors of an upperclassmen, a girl who was pregnant and that alone rocked the school. Everybody was in everybodies business and it was annoying. 

One of the reasons Noah had liked home schooling better. 

"When we found out Lizzie Spear was pregnant you guys were all up for talking about and now.. You guys seem to just wanna leave it alone. "She said.

Jude and Noah shared a look. "It's just.. It's not our business taylor.. Better to just leave it be."Jude said.

Noah nodded. " it's just baby news.. And i dont get why everyone is obessed with other peoples business. " he said as he cuddled up to Jude. 

"Weird."Taylor mused. "Like you two are oddly maturing. "She teased.

Jude threw a carrot at her with a small smile. "Shut up"he said.

Taylor laughed. " Control your boyfriend Noah. "She teased.

Noah shook his head."No can do. Hes a big boy. He can take care of himself. "Noah grinned throwing one of judes carrots at Taylor.

Taylor laughed. "You two are ridiculous."she said. 

Jude had a carrot in his mouth like a joint he just shrugged and Noah turned toward him turning his boyfriens face a little before he took a bite of the other end of the carrot. Which then ended in a kiss.

Taylor rolled her eyes but smiled. "You two disgust me with your overly cute, overly couply, touchy feely stuff."she mused as she ate. 

Jude gave her a smile. "You have permission to get us back when you get a boyfriend."jude mused. 

"Or girlfriend."Noah added in. 

Taylor nodded."duly noted. "She said. 

\------------ 

"That was too close."Noah said as they were driving home. 

"I know."Jude said. "I know." He repeated.

"I dunno what we're gonna do when i start showing more.."Noah put a hand on his small bump. " i'm gonna need to start wearing sweat pants.. "He sighed as he unbuttoned his jeans. 

That caught judes eye, he glanced away from the road.

"Hey."Noah pushed his face in the direction he should be looking. "Focus on the road."he said.

"Sorry."he mumbled 

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked."he teased.

Jude laughed softly. " i know.. But still .. I dont miss a chance. "He winked.

Noah rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as me."he mused.

Jude chuckled. 

Noah ran a hand over his small bump. "We should probably set up some appointment huh?"he asked as he eyed his belly. "Make sure things are okay.."he bit his lower lip.

Jude nodded."yeah we can ask moms for help " he said. "Okay"Noah replied. "But seriously i want sweatpants on now.. Im over jeans.."he tilted his head as he gently rubbed his small belly. 

Jude took his right hand and put it on Noahs belly. " ya know.. Id bang you right now.. If you were up for it." He said.

Noah smirked." If only."he said. " i feel exhausted. "He sighed. " i do owe you though.. And i will give you something good soon."he winked. 

Jude smiled and took noahs hand bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. " I only wanna do what you want to."he said, much like Noah had once a while back when they first started dating. 

Noah smiled. "I love babe."he leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

Jude grinned. "And i love you my gorgeous, sexy boyfriend. "He turned his head to steal a quick kiss. 

 


	3. Hot In Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fooling around was easy and it was fun,they didnt worry or overthink things before.  
> Noahs baby bump makes him feel less sexy and it's Judes job as a good boyfriend to make Noah feel sexy and wanted.
> 
> Leave me some love!

The weekend was here and Noah was happy to lay back and relax. Sleeping over at his boyfriend's house or having Jude sleepover at his place,was easier now.  Rules were changed due to the fact that the 'worst that could happen' had happened.

Noah had showered and dressed in a comfy t-shirt and sweats. The small baby bump was easy to make out now especially with just one layer of clothing. The freckle faced teen was reading a book and absentmindly rubbing the baby bump. It had just become a comfort thing he did when he was home alone..

Jude exited the bathroom with the towel hanging low on his hips,he took a moment to apperciate how beautiful his pregnant boyfriend was. Jude noticed how Noah would rub his stomach from time to time. 

"Must be a good book." He mused. 

Noah arched an eyebrow and glanced up at his boyfriend, doe brown eyes stared at the shirtless lanky boy and Jude saw the faintest look of lust cross his lovers eyes. 

"It's.. Uh, its pretty good."he breathed out as Jude made his way over to the bed.

"What's the matter?"he asked."tired?" Jude asked as he took the book and set it aside. "Cause i swear i just saw..."he trailed off before leaning down to kiss Noah deeply.

Noah melted into the kiss and put a hand on Judes cheek,their kiss deepend. 

"Mm" Jude hummed. " there it is."he said with a smile..

Noah always had this fire in him,this lust in him and when he and Jude started making love, it was like it that fire got lit.

"Shut up" he mumbled before pulling Jude into another kiss. 

They made out for a few minutes as Jude carefully straddled his boyfriends lap. 

Things were heating up and Jude slide his hands up Noahs shirt slowly pushing his shirt up. Noah pulled back from the kiss and grabbed judes hands. "Can't we leave it..?" He asked shyly.

Noah wasn't a shy guy so it took Jude as surprise." Why?"he asked.

Noah chewed his lower lip in thought. "I just uhm.. I.."he had no excuse and Jude wouldn't believe it anyway. 

"I'm.. Bigger now.."Noah breathed out. "I just.. Don't want you to be grossed out... Or whatever."he mumbled.

Jude stared at his boyfriend in disbelief."Babe.. Im not gonna be grossed out."he rested his hands on Noahs stomach. "You're creatin'a life in there.. More importantly that belly is our babies home right now..theres nothin gross about that."he leaned down to press a kiss to Noahs belly. 

Noahs face flushed a bit as he watched Jude."promise?"he asked.  
Jude smiled and gently moved Noahs shirt over his little bump, he pressed a kiss to his bare stomach. "Promise."he repeated.

Noah nodded a little as he chewed his lower lip watching his boyfriend caress and kiss his small baby bump. It took Noah a couple minutes to really get into the mood. 

Jude was persistent and made sure show Noah just how much he loved him and just how much he wasnt bothered by the baby bump. 

"Jude" Noah said softly. Jude was carefully working his boyfriends sweatpants down."hmm? " he hummed glancing up at him. 

Noah reached for Judes face and gently pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. 

They took it slow, from the kisses to the wandering hands and grinding. Jude wanted to make sure Noah felt good,that he felt taken care of and that he still felt sexy. 

Everything fell away the moment Jude pushed into Noah. All the worries about his body and about Jude not liking what he saw.. It just faded away. Nothing but love there. 

Afterwards when they were panting hot messes, Jude laid beside Noah and smiled. " Youre sexy. "He mused. Noah smiled and pressed a kiss against his lips. "Mm i love you Jude." Jude brushed his boyfriends hair back and smiled. "I love you too handsome."he returned the kiss.


	4. What Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Jude have their first ultra sound.

"How'd it go boys?" Stef asked as they got into the car.

"It was fine and everythings normal, everythings on track."Jude said as he settled in the back seat.

Noah climbed in next to him and immediately cuddled up to his boyfriend. "Dr.Campbell put this cold Gel on my stomach and i wasnt prepared for that."Noah said with a little laugh.

Jude smiled at him."He tried to push her hand away as soon as the cold touched him."Jude mused.

Noah took in a deep breath." You were distracting me.. I didnt know what was coming."he defended himself.  
Jude grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Blame it on me."he teased. " i love you."

Noah smiled and nuzzled Judes nose.

"Did you get a picture?" She asked curiously.  
"We did!"Noah exclaimed as he pulled it from his bag. "Look."he leaned forward and pointed out their baby. "Its small" 

"It's only going to get bigger."Stef mused with a smile.

Noah nodded as he sat back beside Jude,he held the ultra sound picture and stared at it in awe like when they both first saw it on the monitor.

"Can't wait to meet it.."Noah said softly.

Jude gently touched the picture and smiled. "Neither can i."he mused bsfore kissing Noah on the lips.

Back at school the boys went to their classes for the rest of the morning,everything went smoothly. 

Just before lunch Noah was at his locker putting books in his locker and moving things around in his bag. Jude snuck up behind him and startled him. 

"Can you not give me a damn heartattack."he sighed. Jude smiled. "Im sorry."he said kissing his cheek.  
"Mhm."Noah hummed.

Noah picked up one of his books and the ultra sound picture from that morning fell out if his bag. 

Taylor happened to be walking over to her locker when she noticed it. She picked up the picture and handed it to Noah.  
"I think you dropped this."she said glancing to the picture.

Noahs eyes widened and he snatched the picture from her. "Thanks.."he quickly put it in his bag. Judes eyes were wide when he realized what it was.

"What was that a picture of anyway?"Taylor asked. 

Both Jude and Noah shared a look before Jude spoke.  
"It's uh.. Thing for photography.."he trailed off.

Taylor eyed them suspiciously. " you dont take photography..?" She said slowly. 

"I do."Noah said. " uhm its an off campus thing.. And yeah."he shrugged closing his locker quickly and zipped up his bag.

"Okay."she said. "You two have been acting strange lately."Taylor mused.

"Gotta go."Noah said as he turned on his heels and headed toward the cafeteria.

Jude stood there awkwardly for a minute before giving Taylor a smile.."See you at lunch.."he said before heading off after his boyfriend.

"That's way too close.. She's not stupid.. She's gonna figure it out."Noah said once they were out of earshot.

"I know,i know. But there's not much we can do, unless you wanna make an announcement that you're preg-"

Jude was cut off by his boyfriends lips on his lips. He made a surprised noise but melted into the kiss. 

Some kids walking down the hall saw them but, it was Jude and Noah after all so they didn't bat an eye at the scene.

"Woe."Jude breathed out.  
Noah gave him a look."You almost outed me.. You need to look around before you blurt things out."he said with a pout.

Jude cocked an eyebrow."I'm sorry for almost outing us.. But that was.. An intense kiss.."

Noah smacked him on the chest."Not now.."he mumbled.

Jude chuckled. " yes now.. C'mon babe.. "He crowded Noah against the lockers and leaned down to kiss him. 

Even though Noah was mad he melted into the kiss, leaning up into it even. After a minute he pulled back to catch his breath. "We're stopping."he breathed out.

Jude grinned. "Fine."he said as he checked his boyfriend out."We'll stop." he mumbled.

Noah bit his lower lip before pulling Jude in for one more kiss. 

"Now we are."he said and gently pushed his boyfriend out of his face. " we have to."he said.

Jude tilted his head."do we?"he asked.  
Noah nodded. "Yes. Now stop."

Jude pouted. "Whyy?"

"Because we're at school.. And i cannot.. Be getting all kinds of hot right now.. "Noah said softly. "Please."he looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

Jude paused for a moment. "Okay."he said softly. "okay babe. "He kissed his cheek. "I'll stop."he gave Noah a little more room. 

Jude had to pick up on the cues his boyfriend gave him, if they were going to make it through the entire pregnancy without being found out. So when Noah asked him to stop,he knew he needed to listen. Noah didn't want to be outed right now and truthfully neither did Jude. Not yet. Til they were ready. 

"Let's go get lunch."Noah said taking Judes hand.  
"Yessir." Jude said as he followed him along.


End file.
